<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crownless by mywishingglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212544">Crownless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywishingglass/pseuds/mywishingglass'>mywishingglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disney style and tropes, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Good!Cersei, Good!Jaime, Good!Viserys, Hidden royalty trope, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen are Twins, Not Canon Compliant, Orphan Twins, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywishingglass/pseuds/mywishingglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An orphan girl longs to seek out her past while a blacksmith's son dreams of being a Westerosi knight. </p><p>A simple fairytale/ coming-of-age/ adventure story of a boy and girl seeking their destiny and, in the process, discover their true connection with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister &amp; Daenerys Targaryen, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister &amp; Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crownless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello friends!</p><p>Chin here. This story is a year in the making (sort-of). First came to mind when I was watching the movie Leap! / Ballerina. I know, not a Disney movie, but it gave me Disney vibes. I just wanted to write a story about Jon and Dany as Orphan Twins.</p><p>I cherry-pick canon elements and don't follow the book or the show. Kind of like when Disney adapts a fairytale lol<br/>So I do play fast and loose with characters and settings and lore for the sake of simplifying a very complicated universe like ASOIAF. Tags and rating will change as the story progresses. </p><p>COVID lockdown really brought down my writing motivation and so I was not able to do much writing for any of my other stories in the last 4 months. I'm hoping to change that but we shall see. Been dealing with some personal issues as well as<br/>other things. DBTD and other stories are still bubbling in my mind, so wish me luck that I actually get started and write down the ideas in my head, haha!</p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoy. I can't give you an update as to when the next chap will be up but if you're interested and you like it, let me know. If not, well, I'll write it anyway coz I have people yelling at me to update every day LOL</p><p>Alright. Take care and have a good day!</p><p>-chin</p><p>P.S. thanks to mama for the moodboard, grateful bread for the fic title, gutterking for bullying me to start this and for beta reading, and the other unfriendly discord peeps for their support. I write for YOU uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Run… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Run… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have to run… </em>
</p><p>A cloaked figure darted silently through the empty, narrow streets flooded with rainwater. A heavy deluge of rain fell from the dark sky, drenching the sleeping city of Braavos. </p><p>“Fire!” A booming voice called out, “There’s a fire!”</p><p>Misty white clouds emerged from the figure’s mouth as he breathed thickly, exhausted from his flight. But he knew that safety was still far out of reach. </p><p>Peeking out from a corner, dark indigo eyes reflected the bright sickly green glow of a rising fire that continued to rage just a few blocks from his corner.</p><p>But just as a few villagers slowly emerged from their half-submerged homes to bear witness to the blaze, the hooded figure spotted shadows on the walls moving closer to his location.</p><p>Drawing back against the stone wall he was leaning upon, he slammed his head back upon the hard surface, closing his eyes as he took another pained breath. </p><p>His arms were already shaking from the burdens he carried, but he knew that if he did not move quickly, everything that he and others had suffered would be in vain. </p><p>
  <em>I have to run… </em>
</p><p>Swallowing hard, the man gritted his teeth and burst into a sprint once again. </p><p>“There!” He heard a hiss resound around the corner.</p><p>
  <em>They are here!  </em>
</p><p>Light leather boots splashed over shallow puddles and hurried over slops of mud and grime as the figure continued to run through the tight alleyways and over various obstacles in an attempt to put as much distance as he could from his pursuers.</p><p>He could feel the fatigue in his limbs start to wear on him as the rush of adrenaline that coursed through his body began to ebb. The chill from the rain and wind seeped through his soaked garments but he knew that he could not stop.  </p><p>
  <em>No… No…! I must go on… must go on… have to save them… </em>
</p><p>Yet he heard his pursuers still. Their weightless footsteps dancing upon the brick tiled rooftops and wooden rafters.</p><p>
  <em>If I can just make it across the canals… it may yet buy me some time… </em>
</p><p>Heart thumping wildly in his chest, he cradled his delicate cargo protectively in his arms and took a deep breath, willing every ounce of energy to his lower limbs.</p><p>
  <em>Gods save us... </em>
</p><p>A quick prayer to the heavens left his lips as he sprinted down the cobblestone streets, the wooden bridge across the canals almost within reach. </p><p>He could feel the sharp eyes of shadowed assassins on his back, which only prompted him to run even faster. </p><p>Finally, with his teeth gritted, he heard the familiar thudding of his boots along wooden boards. </p><p>Shifting the burden on his left arm slightly, the figure reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small bottle of green liquid.</p><p>
  <em>My last vial of wildfire... burn swift and sure… give me time… </em>
</p><p>Without turning, once his foot left the last plank, the vial dropped unto it. The sound of breaking glass rang through the air followed by a loud crackle of fire consuming wood.</p><p>He could see the reflection of the green wildfire bounce off of the glass windowpane of houses he passed. </p><p>Gasping deeply, he started to slow his steps, keeping his ears attentive. </p><p>
  <em>They’re gone… thank the gods… </em>
</p><p>Aching to catch his breath, he hung his head low, the rain continuing to bear down on him as he stole into a narrow alleyway, away from the main road. </p><p>Though it seemed that he had run for a thousand leagues, he knew that he had only just made it to the other side of the city. </p><p>He also knew he had only bought himself a few moments before his pursuers would catch up with him, he needed to act swiftly. </p><p>Coming underneath an overhanging lean-to, the figure carefully unveiled the two small bundles in his arms. </p><p>A small babe with a wisp of silver-blonde hair on one arm, a dark-haired one on the other. </p><p>Tears came to his indigo eyes which he tried to swallow back down. </p><p><em>Protect them…</em> <em>that is all I can do now. But how?</em></p><p>Looking up, he heard the sound of a wooden sign creaking back and forth above him. Squinting his eyes, he realized that he recognized a familiar insignia painted on the board. </p><p>He braced his back against the stone wall and shook his head.</p><p>It was a mad idea. But he did not have much time and he knew he could not run from his assassins forever. </p><p>“Forgive me… Forgive me, brother.” The figure said softly as he looked up to the grey, stormy skies. As he did so, his hood sunk behind his head, revealing matted and damp dark silver hair. </p><p>Steeling himself, the silver-haired man walked up to the door underneath the sign and banged his fist loudly upon it. </p><p>A few moments passed, still, no one answered. He rapped on the door with even more force.</p><p>Suddenly, to his relief, the door creaked open. A glow of a lantern and a wary eye peeked out through the slit of an opening. </p><p>“Sanctuary. I seek sanctuary.” He demanded.</p><p>“You’ve come to the wrong place, stranger. We do not permit men here.” A frightened whisper answered back.</p><p>The silver-haired man bowed his head and pushed back his cloak, revealing the two babes he carried in his arms. </p><p>“I do not seek it for myself.” He stated, turning his eyes downwards.</p><p>The door widened, revealing a short, plump woman clad in a dark blue wimple and dirt-stained robes. </p><p>The woman glanced at the children he carried with both pity and apprehension.</p><p>“I see the seven-pointed star carved upon your sign. If you are truly believers of the Seven, then I beg of you, by the Mother’s mercy, take them into your care.”</p><p>“Your accent betrays you, Ser. You are no Braavosi.” The septa questioned with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“You speak true, septa. I am of Westeros. My family follows the Seven as well. But I cannot tell you much more. My time runs short. I do not wish to put you in danger. But these children mean more than all the world to me and I would see them safe. I… I have a bit of gold to spare but nothing more.”</p><p>“Are you their father?” She asked.</p><p>The man shook his head, “I am not. Their father is gone, as is their mother.”</p><p>“Then who are you, then?”</p><p>“Their uncle. The last of their kin.” From a distance, he could hear a rustling that made the hairs behind his neck rise with trepidation, “I beg of you once more, septa. In the name of the Seven, I beg you.”</p><p>“The babes, are they girls?” The septa asked as she opened the door wider.</p><p>The man shook his head again, “One is a boy.”</p><p>Frowning, the septa laid her lamp on the ground, “We can take the girl, but not him.”</p><p>The stranger’s brows furrowed and he opened his mouth to protest but the septa held up her hand.</p><p>“I will ask no more questions, Ser, but these are our rules. We dedicate our lives to the Maiden and the Mother. Let me take the girl.”</p><p>Heart thundering in his chest once more, the man passed one of the babes to her. </p><p>The septa cradled the drenched child in her arms, “She sleeps as if under a spell.”</p><p>“Not a spell, septa, just a drop of essence of nightshade. She should awaken by morning.” The stranger said. </p><p>A clattering noise echoed in the distance and the stranger snapped his head to look behind him. The septa seemed to be more aware of the impending danger coming for him.</p><p>He felt her hand touch his shoulder and he flinched slightly in surprise.</p><p>“At the end of the alleyway, you will find a smith shop. The blacksmith… he is a good man. You can see the signs for his shop from here. Leave the boy there. The man has just lost his wife and child, he may be amenable to taking in an abandoned babe." </p><p>Just as the man was about to reach into his breast pocket for the gold, the septa stopped him.</p><p>"Keep your gold, stranger. The Mother shows her mercy."  She whispered.</p><p>Swallowing hard, the man continued, “Perhaps this is a sign from the gods. Perhaps it is their wish that these two never know of each other and that they be kept apart for their safety.”</p><p>“For what reason?”</p><p>“It matters not. Will you swear by the Seven, septa, to ensure they both know nothing and are kept apart?”</p><p>The septa nodded somberly, “The girl will be raised in the way of the Maiden. She will know no man forthwith.” </p><p>But to this question, the man gave no answer. Just as he was about to turn away, the septa spoke again.</p><p>“Her name… does she have a name, at least?”</p><p>
  <em>Her name… of course she has a name. How could she not? She has the blood of kings and conquerors in her veins.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now her name is nothing but a target… a curse… they can never know… she can never know. </em>
</p><p>“Dany. Call her Dany.”</p><p>The stranger laid a damp gloved hand on the baby girl’s forehead in farewell, his forehead creasing with emotion as his indigo eyes shadowed with grief. Then reaching into his shirt, the man pulled out a thin string that hung around his neck, forcefully breaking it. Dangling upon the broken string was a ring made of black stone and pearls. He tucked the ring into the sleeping child’s bundle.</p><p>
  <em>Forgive me... I hope one day you will understand... </em>
</p><p>“<em> Valar Morghulis. </em>” The words left his lips in a whisper and without another word, the stranger bolted down the dark alleyway, tears straining behind his eyes as he clutched the boy to his chest.</p><p>As he ran, he could hear the ominous chittering grow louder behind him. But he kept his gaze fixed on the anvil-shaped signage that swung back and forth in the wind just ahead. Fighting through the searing pain and fatigue in his thighs, the stranger was only a few steps from the smith shop when another dark figure stepped out from the corner, blocking his path.</p><p>The man quickly came to a stop and turned around, but just as he did, more cloaked figures surrounded him. Their unintelligible whispers and chatter rising as they closed in on him. </p><p>“<em> Tepagon bē se riñar, Targārien. </em>” </p><p>
  <em>Give up the children? Could it be that they had not seen him with the septa?  </em>
</p><p>“Never.” His response was guttural and vicious, as he turned back to face the figure who spoke.</p><p>“There is no escape,” A strongly accented voice threatened, “Why prolong what you know is inevitable?”</p><p>The stranger’s silver hair fell over his face dripping with rainwater as his breathing started to slow. Then looking down at the sleeping child in his arms, he took a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>Fire and blood run through our veins… through your veins… you must live and take back what is ours. </em>
</p><p>“Since when does the Many-Faced God involve himself in matters across the Narrow Sea? Have the Faceless Men fallen so far? Abandoning your faith and principles all at the altar of the highest bidder.” The man declared, his indigo eyes flashing as he looked up at the figure before him.</p><p>There was a bristling of hisses and garbles that resounded around him. </p><p>“You are a traitor and the children you carry are the spawn of traitors and heathens.” </p><p>"Robert Baratheon is the true traitor, not I. The blood of my family - of women and children - are still wet upon his hands as he usurps my brother’s throne, yet here you stand like a pack of mongrels at his beck and call. For what? <em>Coin? Power? </em>” </p><p>The child in his arms started to squirm, a low howl emerging from its lips as the rain battered down and lightning snaked across the sky. </p><p>A crack of thunder resounded above them, echoing across the heavens.</p><p>“<em> Lykemagon! Se riñar! Tepagon zirȳ naejot nyke! </em>” </p><p>The demand was guttural and wild as the assassins closed in around him.</p><p>Another crack of lightning and in the stranger’s hand a glistening sword with red rubies embedded in the hilt appeared. </p><p>“Take one more step towards me, assassins, and you would sooner see your heads parted from your broken bodies!” </p><p>The glint of the sword shone amidst the darkness of the alleyway, the engraved runes upon the blade seemed to glow as the stranger lifted it high above his head. A booming thunder masking the babe’s deafening wails.</p><p>
  <em>Gods grant me strength… </em>
</p><p>An eerie silence came upon his assassins. He could feel the piercing stares from their faceless visages. Eyeless glares bearing down on him with a fury that burned hotter than the wildest fire.</p><p>
  <em>My name is Viserys Targaryen. I hold the true-born son of my brother, the last true king, the heir to the Iron Throne. One day, he will rise to unite the Seven Kingdoms once more and bring peace to the land of his birth. Let me die so that he may live! So that they may live! </em>
</p><p>“Come, then, if you must.” The stranger whispered as he closed his eyes. His breathing stilled, his grip on the sword tightening.</p><p>He felt their shadows rise and fall, soundless and swift.</p><p>It only took a moment.</p><p>Just before the first blade pierced his skin, a cry left his lips. A cry that swept through the dingy alleyways and cobblestone streets of a torpid town. Sailing across cities and capitals, seas and rivers, kingdoms and realms. A cry that seemed to shake the very earth he stood upon.</p><p>
  <em>Bōsa kostagon pōnta ondor ōregon… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Long May They Reign... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Viserys is aged up here - maybe 15 or 16. </p><p>Thinking this story has a King Arthur/Aragorn vibe as well, hence the title. </p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>